


The Secret of Saurus Rock Retold: Another human

by VortexLord



Series: The Land Before Time Retold: Another Human [6]
Category: An American Tail (Movies), The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexLord/pseuds/VortexLord
Summary: The gang is Back. Join Littlefoot, Aylene, Antonio, Fievel, Tanya, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Rebecca, Chomper, and Ruby as they embark on their next adventure. Joining them is Aylene's grandmother Elaine and her old friend from the past and Mama Mousekewitz and some new friends from another world.As the gang learns about the legendary Saurus Rock from Grandpa Longneck, Fievel's younger sister Yasha and 2 baby Three-horns named Dinah and Dana goes out to find it. As many unusual disasters ravaged in the valley, The gang must figure out what's causing them.
Series: The Land Before Time Retold: Another Human [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803076
Kudos: 3





	The Secret of Saurus Rock Retold: Another human

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back everyone. It's time to learn about the legendary Saurus Rock.
> 
> Now, not only will Fievel's mother and Yasha will be traveling to The Land Before Time, but also some new friends from another world. I'll reveal them later sense it's a surprise.
> 
> Alright, let's do this.

**Prologue**

The sun began to set beyond the horizon of a rocky deserted plain. The heat was still scorching, but the wind was able to cool the place down for the night.

Beside a wide rivers was an adult male Diplodocus dinosaur and a young human woman in a grey T-shirt with the sleeves torn off and hiking boots. Her hair was brown and her were ocean blue. She was in her early twenties. Around her neck was a shining green stone

"Dose it feel better Doc?" The woman asked her friend as she removed a bandage from his right eye witch revealed a scar.

"I'm fine Elaine. You worry too much." Doc replied.

"Well I feel like I have the right to. You were lucky that Sharptooth barely missed your eye."

"Not that our fight with him matters. He survived the fall."

"I know." Elaine sighed. "It's like he's invincible. As far as I know, you and I were only able to leave so much as a scratch on him. How can just one T-Rex be so strong?"

"Just be glad that we made it out with our lives." Said Doc. "Everyone else who fought him didn't walk out alive. We need a plan to get rid of him once and for all."

Yet, Elaine can tell that Doc was getting angry about this. Like he wanted revenge.

"Doc. Don't become obsessed with this. I know you have a thing against carnivores and Sharptooth. But don;t let that stop you from thinking clearly."

"Elaine, you know that he needs to be stopped."

"I know. But did you forget that it was a carnivore that told us where to find Sharptooth.? If it wasn't for him, we'd be too late to save The Great Valley. And besides, there are also bad apples with the other herbivores. Nearly everywhere we go, they discriminate against one another because of specie sugestons."

"Okay. I get it. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get this done."

"And I do too." Elaine told him as she opened her backpack for some dinner. But she was running low on food.

And it's getting late. Elaine was low on provisions and she and Doc needed a plain to stop Sharptooth. Yet, all she could do now was go back home and prepare herself.

"Doc, I hate to leave it such a critical time, but..."

"Don't worry." Said Doc. "You don't have to say you're sorry. I understand. Besides, it's best for you to go back and get what you need. I'll wait here until you return."

"Thanks Doc. I'm glad I met you."

"You too."

As Elaine turned away, she then held her Time Stone in her hands.

"Portal Open!"

At that moment, a light fired out of the stone and turned into an oval shaped portal, alouing Elaine to cross between the two worlds and return home.

But, as the portal closed up, Doc heard a sound coming. Like fire in the trees.

Doc looked up, and he saw a surprise. It looked like an asteroid. Only it was blue and made a cracking sound as it flew over his head. As it passed him, it flew over to The Great Valley and landed near it with boom and a blue light.

"What was that?"

* * *

A week had passed and Elaine waited for the Time Stone to finish recharging. But it didn't shine. As another week passed. it still didn't shine. Then a month passed and then a year. Elaine tried to get a portal to open. but it didn't work no matter how hard she tried.

"Come on. Work. Please. Portal Open!"

Still, nothing happened. As another month passed, Elaine gave up. The stone had stopped working for her.

She was never gonna return to The Land Before Time. She was never gonna see Doc again, and worse, she didn't have time to say good-bye.

"I'm sorry Doc! I'm sorry!"

* * *

(Present day)

It had been 45 years sense Elaine had set foot in The Land Before Time. In those years, she met Richard and married him. The 2 had a wonderful daughter who was now grown up and had 2 kids of her own.

And one them, the youngest of the family, was now carrying the Time Stone. Her granddaughter. She was exploring the wonders of The Land Before Time with her friend who lives with a family of mice. They had adventures and found themselves in a world beyond this one.

One day, their older siblings started joining them on their adventures. They all had grown up before traveling to that world. one of them, Elaine's grandson, was becoming more of a man everyday.

And even though Elaine was happy for them, she wished that she'd return to The Land Before Time one day Just to see how Doc was doing and tell him how sorry she was.

She wanted that. Even if it was one last time, she world treasure it every moment.

"I wish I can see him again." She said.

"Elaine. Are you alright?" Richard asked.

"I'm fine." She replied.


End file.
